Shadow's Story
by The Time Traveler
Summary: This is the story on how Shadow came to be and what happened 50 years ago.
1. The Creation of a Friend

Shadow's Story  
  
I was deeply inspired to write this by a discussion my brother and I had and this something no one else has done. If this is similar to anyone's work and I hope not, it merely a coincidence. The disclaimer is I do not own the characters used or the game they are from which is Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. This is my theory of how Shadow and the Biolizard came to be, how Shadow ended up in the chrono chamber and how Gerald Robotnick did his plan. Well, shall we begin.  
  
Space Colony: ARK  
Research Facility Year: 2010  
  
"Gerald, quick get down here!" yelled one of the scientists. The entire research facility was working hard to try to create a creature, which the famous Professor Gerald Robotnik called, "The Ultimate Life Form." So far they were failing, at least until know.  
  
Professor Gerald came rushing in. "What seems to be the trouble?" "I think we may have done it", exclaimed one of the scientists whose name was Dr. Finfield. (Hey, see if you can come up with a better name) Gerald looked at the creature he and his colleagues have just finished. The creature was huge and reptilian. Its body was all covered with red. It seemed to have a life support system strapped to it.  
  
"Why does it have a support system", asked Gerald, "Well", began Finfield, "the creature is very powerful and can resist the most powerful weapon known to man. But it needs that support system to do so."  
  
Gerald looked at the creature and said, "Well, I'd say we have made the prototype but we still need to do more experimentation. Seal him someplace and we'll continue experimentation." "Yes Professor."  
  
No sooner did Professor Gerald leave he heard shouts from his men and roars from the creature, which he code-named, The Biolizard, as they were pushing it into a secure area.  
  
While walking down the hall he felt a tug at his lab coat. He looked down and saw his granddaughter, Maria. "Grandpa", she asked. Gerald smiled and responded, "Yes my darling what is it?" "What happened in there." Honestly, Gerald couldn't lie to his most cherished thing in the world, besides his work. "Well we had a small set-back on the project, but I think we have made a prototype, but we still have ways to go." "Grandpa", she asked, "Why do you do this?" The good doctor smiled and said, "Because I feel it is my place. We all must chose a path we think is right. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."  
  
Maria watched her grandpa head off. Maria was almost sad. Besides her Grandfather, she had no one else to talk to. She was lonely, ever since she came to live with her grandfather on the space colony. Even though she was welcomed everywhere she went she still wished long and hard for a friend.  
  
10 Years Later  
  
Gerald worked hard at the counsel. He and his colleagues were trying hard, once again, to make the ultimate life form. The now 14 year old Maria came in carrying a tray of tea. "Thank you Maria", said Gerald. "Doctor look!" In the tube a creature was beginning to form. "Keep your eyes open for signs of life failing, we can't lose this one", Gerald yelled. Maria walked close to her Grandfather and said, "I hope he makes it." "I hope so too", Gerald replied.  
  
Suddenly the creature opened his eyes. "Let him out! Quick! Let him out", commanded Gerald. The tube drained and the tube opened. The creature was black hedgehog. On his spines and arms were red stripes. It groggily looked around, and to everyone's amazement it spoke, "Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Who are you?"  
  
Gerald spoke to him, "Welcome, I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, these are my colleagues and my granddaughter Maria." The creature looked at Maria and seemed to feel that she was a good person but had years of loneliness. "Furthermore", continued Gerald, "I have created you as the ultimate life form. The place where you are is the space colony ARK, and you are in the main research center." "Ultimate life form", he mimicked.  
  
"What shall we call him", asked Finfield. "I know", piped up Maria, " he is almost all black and he is created through science, so he kinda like a shadow of a life form, right." Everyone nodded. "Well, why don't we name him Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog." Gerald thought this through and asked, "What do you think? Shall we call you Shadow the Hedgehog." The hedgehog, replied, "Shadow. I like that name." "Great", said Gerald, "Shadow it shall be!"  
  
Maria then stepped forward and took Shadow's hand. "Let me help you'", she said in sweet gentle voice. Shadow smiled and nodded. Maria helped him up and Gerald led Maria and Shadow down the hallway to the medical exam room. Gerald thought, 'I think my granddaughter has just made a friend.' He was glad that not only did he create the ultimate life, but a friend for his granddaughter.  
  
2 years later  
  
Shadow awoke that day and headed for the cafeteria. He took his usual place near Maria. Maria couldn't help but notice that Shadow was looking glum. "What's the matter Shadow", asked Maria. Shadow answered, "I feel like I don't belong here Maria. Though I feel accepted by you and your grandfather, I have this feeling that I have no purpose." Maria smiled and responded, "My grandfather told me that everyone must find their own purpose. I think you might find yours Shadow." Shadow felt a whole lot better but he was still discouraged. "Well I have to go and do my training Maria", he said. "Wait Shadow", exclaimed Maria, and placed a box on the table. "My grandfather and I made these for you." Shadow opened the box and inside he found a pair of sneakers. They were white in front and red at the heel, with a black stripe across the middle, underneath the sole where some holes. Shadow was happy and surprised but he was confused, "What are they?" "Those are hover skates, when you run they will ignite and allow you skate across the surface", Maria explained. Shadow beamed and placed them on his feet. "Well gotta go", he said and took off.  
  
Prof. Gerald was busy working on a top-secret weapon called "The Eclipse Cannon." This was special weapon, which would have the capacity to destroy a planet. The government would only use it at times of great need. Soon he heard footsteps. "How's it going Professor", said a familiar voice. "I'm doing fine Shadow, are you ready for your testing?" "Yes, but as long we are away from that creature", responded Shadow.  
  
Earlier that year, Prof. Gerald introduced Shadow to his "big brother" the Biolizard. The Biolizard was not too pleased to meet Shadow and vice-versa. Fortunately they left the containment area before things could get ugly.  
  
In the research lab the professor handed Shadow a blue emerald. The emerald held a kind of strong feeling to it. "What is this", asked Shadow. "This", responded Gerald, " is a Chaos Emerald which I used to help create you and that lizard." Shadow took it. "I want to see if you can use it in any way", said Gerald. Suddenly words formed in Shadows mind and he said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" When he said that he was engulfed in a green light and vanished, only to reappear behind the Professor. "Ah, so you can use it to warp. Very intriguing", said an amazed Gerald. Shadow asked, "Professor, do you think that everyone has a purpose?" Gerald said, "Yes, Shadow, but we must find it if we are to do it. For example I found out that my purpose is to make everyone happy through the power of science." "Everyone here", asked Shadow. "No, down there, on Earth is where my life work is dedicated", he said and he pointed out the window to the beautiful planet below them. "Almost everyone on this colony was born on that planet Shadow, even me", said the professor. Shadow stared at the planet thinking, 'If that's the planet where all life is formed then I might find my purpose there.' "Now if you will excuse me, I'm needed at the Cannon. The professor left the room, but Shadow still stared at the planet.  
  
Shadow was still staring at it when Maria walked in. "Hi Shadow, I thought I check up on you", she said. "Maria, where you born on Earth", asked Shadow. Maria was shocked and saddened by his question, but she responded, "Yes, but my parents died when I was two months old. I was then giving to my grandfather to be taken care of but it was around he volunteered to go on the space colony ARK. So I lived here most of my life. So I don't know what Earth is like all that much." She walked over to Shadow and looked at the same planet. "It's so beautiful", she said, "Shadow what do you think it is like on Earth?" Shadow responded, "The Professor said that his life's work is dedicated down there. He said his purpose was by making people happy through the power of science." "Shadow", said Maria, who was recalling the day's events. Shadow quickly responded, "Maria, I just don't know anything anymore. I often wondered why I was created. Maybe if I go down there, I will find the answers, maybe."  
  
They soon walked out of the room. Maria looked at Shadow and said, "I think you will find your answers soon." "You think so", said Shadow. Maria nodded and said, "Yes."  
  
Well that's that. I hope you like, but I still have more coming. I really hope you enjoyed this. 


	2. A Sad Parting and a Promise

Chapter 2  
  
All right everyone; this is where it gets exciting! However this contains a scene which is my favorite scene from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (which I don't own, so don't sue), and it is so emotional, it brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it (sniff) so you might want to keep some tissues handy.  
  
Oh and by the way, thank you for sending me those kind reviews, they inspire me to keep writing! Well let's go!  
  
  
  
Space Colony A.R.K. Year: 2027  
  
Outside the space colony A.R.K., a huge ship, labeled G.U.N., approached. Over the radio, a voice said, "This is a dispatch from military HQ we request for immediate landing!" "Roger", came the response, "you may land at dock two."  
  
The ship soon docked within the colony and the troops began to move out.  
  
  
  
At the space colony control center, Prof. Gerald was overlooking the almost completed construction of the Eclipse Cannon on his monitors. He also just imputed the data of the Ultimate Life Form, which he named after Shadow, since he is the completion of that project.  
  
He just finished imputing the data on the Biolizard. He was about to input Shadow's when the alarm blared. "I'm not expecting anyone", said the professor. He said to Maria and Shadow, who were watching the construction of the Cannon as well, "Stay here, you two, until I find out what this is about." With that he left the control room.  
  
No sooner did he leave the room, Maria said, "I am worried Shadow, I want to find out what is happening." "As do I, Maria", responded Shadow. "Well lets find out", said Maria. "But the professor said", Shadow go cut off. "We have a right to know Shadow, plus, I am not a child anymore, and besides", Maria paused then said, "It might concern you." "I see your point", said an awestruck Shadow, "Well let's go!" With that they ran off after the Professor.  
  
  
  
Gerald ran through the hallways of the colony, trying to find out what it was that caused the alarm to go off. He ran and bumped into someone. He knew this person. His name was General Motack. He was all bulky, and he had a stern face. He grinned at Gerald, "Nice to see you doc." "What is all this for", asked Gerald. "Where here to destroy your project on the Ultimate Life Form!" "WHAT", gasped Gerald, "Why, I put so much work into it." Motack responded, "Our leader thinks that this thing could be dangerous, if it were to fall into the wrong hands. We can't take any chances." Then the General looked and saw someone. Pointing he said, "Is that hedgehog the life form?"  
  
Gerald looked to where he was pointing and saw Maria and Shadow. He yelled, "Maria, Shadow, go! RUN!" Seeing this Maria and Shadow quickly ran off.  
  
Motack said to his troops, "Stop them and bring them to me. If they fail to cooperate, kill the hedgehog." Yes Sir!" said his troops and two of them ran off after them.  
  
Motack grabbed Gerald, and said in a hissing tone, "Take us to the prototype of this project, otherwise you'll suffer a worse fate than your granddaughter might."  
  
Meanwhile, Maria and Shadow ran down the hallways towards the lab. As they ran they could hear the two soldiers yell, "Where are they?" "Find them before they escape!"  
  
Minutes later, Maria and Shadow where in the lab. Maria ran to a control panel and, gesturing towards a bright circle, she said, "Quick Shadow! Stand there." "Okay", said an uneasy Shadow. Suddenly one of the guards appeared at the door. He yelled, "Stop, or I will shoot!" Maria ignored him, so the guard aimed his rifle at Shadow. But he aimed wrong, so when he fired his gun at Maria.  
  
"MARIA!" yelled Shadow. Clutching her chest, she pushed a button on the control console that activated the escape capsule. "What", asked Shadow, who was overcome by the sudden activation of the glass cage, he was now in.  
  
Maria said slowly to Shadow, "Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me. For a better future…" "Maria", Shadow yelled softly. But Maria continued to speak, "For all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason you where brought into this world." The pushing the eject button she said, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
As Shadow's capsule was ejected into the void of space, heading to Earth, he looked back at the colony and yelled helplessly, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAAAARIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
  
  
Aboard the A.R.K., a doorway into a contained area is opened. "This is where it is", said a saddened Professor Gerald, who didn't know of his granddaughter's fate. "Move in", yelled the General.  
  
The Biolizard saw them, and gave a huge, "ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" "OPEN FIRE!" yelled the General. With that everyone fired their weapons at the creature, but not one was able to make a mark.  
  
  
  
"Sir", said one of the soldiers, "This things body is designed to absorb attacks." "We'll have to shut down the entire colony then", said the General. "What!" said Gerald, "What shall we tell the public", asked another soldier. "We'll tell them that there was a major accident in the labs and can't be helped." Turning to his troops, he said, "Get everyone on this planet to evacuate, and if any resists, shoot them!"  
  
Hours later  
  
Gerald looked back at that colony, where his life work was dedicated. He sad he was leaving it all behind. I just hope Maria got out all right, he said to himself.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
As the morning sun rose, a huge capsule crashed into a large field. When it hit the ground exploded, leaving nothing but a small crater in the middle. In that crater, was a unconscious hedgehog.  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened. He stood up and rubbed his head. "Where am I", he asked, "What happened?" When he said that, images of the previous scene occurred in his mind: "Please do it for me… for all the people on that planet… Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
"Maria", Shadow said as he came to his senses. "What's wrong, I know what happened, but I can't seem to remember all of Maria's wish!"  
  
He looked around, and took in his surroundings. Suddenly he realized where he was, "I must be on Earth!" He closed his eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek as he said, "Maria, you where right, this planet is beautiful. I just wish you where here to see it."  
  
Shadow suddenly clenched his hand into a fist and said, " Maria, I promise you, even if it takes my entire life, I will remember what you asked me to do, and I will fulfill it!" with that he hover-bladed off into the distance.  
  
  
  
G.U.N. Prison Island Top Secret Military Base  
  
Gerald fumed in his laboratory. He was disappointed that his life's research has just went down the drain, but what made it worse was the worry for his granddaughter and colleagues.  
  
He took the disk that contained his diary, took it into a nearby computer, inserted it, and began typing:  
  
I don't know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind, but then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They have been sent to destroy the work my colleagues and I where working on.  
  
My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter, Maria, I hope you are all safe.  
  
The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The A.R.K. was shut down, under the premise that there had been an accident.  
  
Gerald ended it there and saved his entry. Just as he was taking the disk out a soldier came into his lab. "What is it that you want", Gerald said coldly. "The Commander thinks you have a right to see this list." He handed Gerald a bunch of papers and said, "This is the list of people that died when Space Colony A.R.K. got shut down."  
  
Gerald partially ignored him. However when he reached the "R's" he saw something that made his eyes bug out. It was the words: ROBOTNIK, MARIA. "No", he gasped, "This can't be!" He felled to his knees and yelled, "MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
To be continued….  
  
  
  
Well, Fanfiction. Netters, this is where I'll be saying Ciao for now. Don't you fret, for I will make more attempts to try to write new chapters and stories. Well, as they say in Back to the Future, "I will see you in the Future!"- The Time Traveler. 


	3. Geralds Plan

Told ya I would be back! Well I hope you like this, and if your mad, I am sorry about the long wait, but then again, I am human, aren't I! (people throws vegetables at me) Whoa! Hey! Let's just get going with the story, eh!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Gerald's Plan  
  
  
  
Prof. Gerald typed, with a sad and heavy heart, at his diary:  
  
"I found Maria's name among the list of those who died when the A.R.K. was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane! All I could think about was to avenge her, somehow, someway. I got scared, as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. I could think about was how I wanted it all to end."  
  
Gerald saved and removed his diary from the console. As he put it away, he recalled the events that happened when he found out about Maria's fate!  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gerald looked down, after his huge outburst. The soldier walked towards him and said, "I am sorry, but she…" He was interrupted when a huge beaker flew past his head. "GET OUT!!!" yelled Gerald. "But, but…Gerald", stammered the soldier. An angry Gerald yelled, "Get out you ungrateful human! I worked hard on projects to help benefit mankind, and THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!" With that he threw another beaker.  
  
The soldier quickly pressed on the com-link an yelled, "Attention, We have Code 3, I repeat, we a an out of control person here. I think the person here needs solitary confinement."  
  
Minute's later dozens of other soldiers came in to the room and began restraining the Professor. "Sorry Professor", one of them said, "but it is for your own good!"  
  
  
  
Hours later, Gerald brooded in a holding cell. He still had his rage built up inside, and his mind full of hatred. All he could think about was getting rid of the humans, and avenging his daughter.  
  
"There is nothing left for me", said Gerald, "except for me to avenge Maria! But how, how do I get rid of these humans." As he thought it hit him, his last invention. "Of course, the Eclipse Cannon!"  
  
He found a piece of chalk, lying in one of the corners, and he began drawing the scematics, formulas and calculations around his cell.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Gerald was happy that the military let him out, after he calmed down, and let him continue his work. Gerald was at work at a new machine, a transporter. This machine would allow him to tap into the A.R.K. systems and teleport there. However, he knew he couldn't do it alone.  
  
This thought of this made him wonder, What ever happened to Shadow.  
  
***  
  
The city was full of hustle and bustle that morning. Everyone was so busy that no one noticed a black hedgehog was walking among them.  
  
Interesting place, thought Shadow. He had been wondering for some time, trying to find some clue to what Maria wanted him to do. He had searched and searched until, he had came apon this city. He thought that perhaps his answer was here.  
  
Well here he was, roaming the streets like a rabid animal (no offense). Just as he turned his head, he noticed someone throw a newspaper away into the trash. He quickly retrieved it.  
  
  
  
On it was written: "A.R.K. Shut Down!"  
  
Shadow quickly read the article: "The Space Colony A.R.K was shut down and evacuated immediately because of a terrible laboratory accident!" "Yeah Right", scoffed Shadow. He continued reading the article: "One of the many to evacuate was the famous scientist, Prof. Gerald Robotnik. All he said was, 'I have no regrets, except I have to leave my work behind!' Gerald is now continuing his work at the military base called Prison Island…"  
  
"Gerald's alive", exclaimed Shadow, "He is the only one that can help me now. All I have to do is go to Prison Island."  
  
He looked and searched for someone that can tell him how to get to Prison Island. He grabbed the nearest person and yelled, "Where is Prison Island?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at Prison Island, the General was busy at his desk, when a fellow cadet ran into the room, out of breath.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem!" "What is it", groaned the General. "Remember that black hedgehog that escaped on the Space Colony!" "What about him", the General asked. "Well he is alive and is here, causing trouble in the city", yelled the cadet. "What", yelled the General, "Stop it, and capture it alive!'  
  
***  
  
The soldiers from G.U.N. moved on the scene. The hedgehog was destroying the city, building to building. He stopped when he saw the soldiers. "WHERE IS PRISON ISLAND?" he demanded. The response was several tranquilizer darts. A few hit him and he fell unconscious.  
  
****  
  
Gerald was trying hard to think up a solution to his little problem. "Where can I find help", he said, "I can't trust these soldiers and Shadow is…"  
  
He suddenly heard a familiar voice yell, "Let me go! I have a promise to fulfill!" Gerald looked out and saw a handcuffed Shadow ushered by some gaurds.  
  
He gasped and said, "He is my only chance. I must get him!"  
  
***  
  
Shadow was taken into some sort of office. He was thrown to the floor. He looked up and saw a familiar face. It was General Motack.  
  
He gleamed at Shadow and said, "Well, if it isn't that hedgehog that ran away from me on the A.R.K." "Unfortunately", said Shadow. "Yes", continued Motack, "unfortunate for you! You are a threat if our enemies get their hands on you, so therefore I hereby…" "STOP", yelled a familiar voice. Shadow looked and, to his delight, there stood Professor Gerald.  
  
"General", he said, "Shadow has just been on our planet for a while, and, unlike that lizard that is on the A.R.K., he has a good mind. I strongly request that you give custody and responsibility of Shadow." The General looked at his friend and said, "Under normal procedures I would refuse, but you, being the worlds most respected scientists, I accept. However, if he makes one false move, you will regret it!" "Yes General", said Gerald and he and Shadow left the room.  
  
Once they where back in his lab, Shadow explained everything that happened on the A.R.K., how Maria died, how she jettisoned him and how he ended up here. "I see", said Gerald, "Anything else?" "Yes", responded Shadow, " before she jettisoned me, she made me promise her something, but when my pod crashed, the shock from it resulted in giving me momentary amnesia. As a result, I don't remember what it was she promised me."  
  
This gave Gerald the right idea. "Shadow", he said, " I know what it was she asked you to do." Shadow jumped at this, "You do! What was it?" Gerald smiled and said, "She asked you to avenge her death. You see you told me she said to 'do it for her' and 'for all the people on this planet' so it all makes sense." Shadow looked a tad puzzled, "It doesn't sound like her, but you raised her and know her better than me so I believe you." Then he looked up and said, "Maria, I now know what it was you wanted me to do, and I will promise you I will fulfill it. I promise you…REVENGE!" Gerald smiled at this.  
  
Suddenly Shadow looked worried and said, "How do we do it Gerald, it could take us years to wipe out everyone on this planet!" Gerald laughed and said, "My dear Shadow, I have a plan to do so. First you remember my last invention I made on the A.R.K." Shadow said, "The Eclipse Cannon." "Yes, it was near completion when we evacuated." Then showing him the transportation device he said, "Using this, we will travel to the A.R.K. and finish the last parts of it."  
  
"Interesting", said a now sly and (thanks to Gerald) cold Shadow, "but what if we are caught and executed?" Gerald pointed to one of the monitors and on it was a computer overlooking a pit with a strange capsule that was raised over it. "I anticipated the small possibility we might meet again. So I made this special chamber for you in the core of the base. It would put you to sleep until someone enters the password and inserts a Chaos Emerald into the console. You would trick that person into helping you carry out Maria's and ours will."  
  
Shadow again thought it over and asked, "Yes, but what if the Cannon becomes congested or malfunctions, then we would have been in vain." Gerald gladly responded, "I anticipated the small chance that might happen. If that ever occurred, a special program would activate and would move the energy into the core, making it extremely explosive. Plus the A.R.K. would jet itself on a collision course to earth, and when it crashes, it will blow the planet to pieces."  
  
"Very intriguing plan", said Shadow, "Very well, I shall help in any way that I can." "Good", said Gerald.  
  
*3 days later*  
  
Space Colony A.R.K.  
  
Shadow waited impatiently on the A.R.K. for Gerald. It has been 3 days now and the construction of the Cannon and the backup was nearly complete.  
  
The teleportor suddenly whized to life and after a bright flash Gerald appeared. He gleefully stepped of the teleportation platform and said, "Sorry I am late but I had to get this from the vault!" He held out the familiar gem that Shadow saw only days before. "The Chaos Emerald", Shadow said. He looked up and said, "Gerald, I know these Emeralds are important to our cause but why these gems." "Gerald explained, "Well Shadow, as you know these Emeralds were used to create you and the Biolizard, and I used them to help create the Eclipse Cannon, but these have a huge mystery behind them. They can give off tremendous energy and can give great power." He paused for a sec then said, "And according to a legend that when all seven are together, their power creates a miracle." Shadow gasped, "You mean there are six more emeralds out there." "Yes", said Gerald, "There is also rumored to be a Master Emerald, that has enough power to stop the energy from the Chaos Emeralds, but I don't know the details. Well enough said let's get to work."  
  
In the following hours, Gerald and Shadow used the Chaos Emerald to finish the hollows in the Central Control Room. Then Gerald later made the backup program on it.  
  
When they just finished Shadow just happened to notice a door. He and Gerald were curious and so they decided to open it. Gerald hacked in the security system and opened it. They were greeted with a huge, "GROARRRRRRRRRRRR", from the Biolizard. "Nice to meet you too", Shadow said sarcastically. "Hello my creation", said Gerald, "Did you miss me." Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. "Shadow", he said, "how about we use our friend here to guard the core of the Cannon, incase anyone makes it through the security and tries to destroy the core." Shadow said, "I think that is a great idea!"  
  
The next day, Gerald brought a mind-programming computer. Using it he tapped into the Biolizards brain cells, making it think that it's mission is to serve it's master by remaining encapsulated inside the core, until his services where needed. He also made a sub-command in its brain that if the anyone succeeds, the Biolizard would use its Chaos Control powers to combine with the colony to keep it on its course towards Earth.  
  
His programming complete, he let the Biolizard transport itself into the core, where it would stay. "Well we are finished", said Gerald, "now all we have left to do is to find the other 6 Chaos Emeralds."  
  
1.1 Prison Island  
  
A guard was making his rounds around Gerald's laboratory. He passed by at first but then he began to wonder what was up with him and that hedgehog, Shadow, over the past several days. He unlocked the door and entered the lab.  
  
He gazed around the room. Suddenly, his eyes took notice of a picture on the wall. On the wall was the Professor's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. He must miss her, he thought. He touched the painting just to get a better look, then suddenly, the wall opened, revealing the transporter.  
  
He stepped towards the transporter to see what it was, and he noticed the coordinates led to, "A.R.K.!" He began to wonder, what he was doing up there. Just then the machine whirred to life, and a beam of light appeared on the platform. Before he knew it, Gerald and Shadow materialized.  
  
Gerald saw him, as did Shadow. Before they could do anything the guard ran out yelling, "Security, security! Get here quick!"  
  
"We're done for", exclaimed Shadow. "No, we still have the chamber. I may get killed, but will live to carry it out", said Gerald. Quickly he gave Shadow the Chaos Emerald. "Shadow, quickly use your powers now!" Shadow nodded. He held the emerald in front of him and yelled, "Chaos Control!" In an instant, he and the Professor vanished.  
  
To be continued…  
  
One of my longest, right guys. Oh but don't worry, the last chapter is here as well. Just hit that Chapter button, on the next one and off we go!! 


	4. The End....of the Begining

Well, final chapter everyone, this is the part you've been waiting for, it's…  
  
Sonic yells from audience: Aw shut up Time Traveler and get going.  
  
Me: Thank you! Your right, lets get started, but first, I would like to thank Sparky the 7th Chotix, for putting my fic on his favorites list. I also like to thank all those kind reviewers out there!  
  
Inuyashe yells: Shut up and begin you (bleep)!  
  
Me: ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
The End…of the Beginning  
  
  
  
"Security Alert! Security Alert", blared the alarm. The guards ran into the lab where Gerald and Shadow where. "I swore they where here", said the guard, who witnessed the teleportation.  
  
Suddenly a monitor on the nearby counsel flashed, attracting their attention. On the screen was Gerald and Shadow. "They are in the core of the base! Let's go, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the core area, Gerald quickly locked the door to the room. "It won't stop them but it will hold them long enough." "Okay", said Shadow, "Now what do I do?" Gerald said, "All you do is jump on to the top. When I open the chamber you go on opening platform." He paused to head to the control panel. "Now when you are in you will curl up into a fetal position and will go into a hibernation stage. Fortunately, there is no need to worry about side-effects or disorientation's once-o-ever."  
  
Shadow nodded and jumped on to the pod. Before he went on the opening platform, Gerald said, "Remember Shadow, I am counting on you, and so is Maria."  
  
As Shadow was lowered inside the capsule and as he went into a fetal position, he said, "Don't worry Maria. As soon as I awaken, I will fulfill that promise I made to you!" Soon he began to feel sleep come apon him and he gave into it.  
  
The capsule lowered into the pit and snapped close. Gerald made the finishing inputs into the console and logged out, just as the door opened.  
  
"Freeze!" Three guards handled Gerald while the others looked at the console. "We are too late, it is inside the chamber now!"  
  
Gerald was brought before General Motack. The General asked Gerald, "What did you just do Gerald and why?" Gerald responded, "I put him in suspended animation until he is required again by anyone! He will soon carry out my revenge!" Motack looked at Gerald and said, "Since he is doing this under your influence, I hereby order that that section be restricted and that you shall be executed, tomorrow morning!" He ordered the gaurds to take him away.  
  
They granted Gerald one last request, to type at his diary one last time. He wrote this:  
  
"Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure, I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world…if you want to fill the world with destruction."  
  
He finished his diary up with the password to the Space Colony, the console of the sleep capsule and its location.  
  
  
  
1.1 Morning  
  
Gerald was brought to the cell where he was put in solitary confinement, and where he drew up his plan.  
  
They chained him down to chair, and several armed soldiers came in. Last was General Motack. Nearby was a camera recording the execution. However Gerald activated a small device in his palm that started a countdown to activate a pre-programmed tap-in program that would record his final words.  
  
Motack asked him, "Is there anything you want to say before your sentence is carried out?" "Yes", said Gerald. As soon as he did the link activated and it took the same shots the nearby camera was recording.  
  
Gerald bowed his head and said, "This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the Space Colony A.R.K. will impact the Earth in 27 minutes and 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth!" Everyone looked at Gerald, as if he had gone completely off his rocker.  
  
Gerald continued by saying, "I plan to give you taste of my revenge! Once all the 7 Chaos Emeralds are collected, once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything from me, will feel my loss and despair."  
  
Motack stepped forward and asked, "Is there anything more you would like to say?" Geralds responded, "No."  
  
"Ready!"  
  
The link deactivated and saved it for playing when it was time. The soldiers brought up their guns.  
  
"Aim!"  
  
They pointed their guns at Gerald.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
"BAM!"  
  
As of that moment, Professor Gerald Robotnik was no more. His diary was later given to his last relatives. As for the Chaos Emerald, which had no more usefulness, was given to Station Square.  
  
*50 years later*  
  
Shadow awoke and heard the capsule was rising. Must be my time, he thought. When the top opened and he came out he looked into the pit and saw who woke him.  
  
The man was in a strange walking machine. He almost looked like Gerald. Maybe he is his ancestor, thought Shadow.  
  
The man yelled, "What? Is that you Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Wait you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"  
  
Shadow decided to respond, "My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind as to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish!"  
  
This marked the beginning of Shadow's own adventure!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 The End…of the Beginning  
  
Time Traveler here! So what do you think? Hey, be sure to read my other stories, and some more might be on the way. Well until we meet again, Adios! 


End file.
